


This Whole Industry Runs On Absent Fathers

by sexypliergrumps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, And angst, Copious amounts of sexing, Daddy Issues, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, long lost half-sibling incest but still...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypliergrumps/pseuds/sexypliergrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam really shouldn't be so hooked on how it feels to be with Sam, but with Sam he can almost convince himself it's more than just a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Whole Industry Runs On Absent Fathers

Adam watched the car putter up the street and smirked to himself when it pulled up in front of him. He lifted his cigarette up to his mouth and pushed off the brick wall he was leant up against. He sauntered up to the car as the driver's window lowered and leant up against the car, peering in. The words Adam was about to say caught in his throat.

The man inside was beautiful. Not pretty, as such, but beautiful. He had the nicest eyes Adam had ever seen and his hair was just long enough to fall into them, so fluffy-looking Adam just wanted to reach in and touch it. His skin was tan and, by the look of him, he was really tall and he had muscles to die for. Adam finally found his voice.

"So, can I help you, hun?" The man in the car looked nervous, bringing his hand up to pull his hair back out of his face before speaking. "I…a-are you busy?" Adam smirked. First timer. Go figure. "Not if you're asking, gorgeous." He leaned in closer to the car and stuck his ass out behind him, hoping it would get the man to notice that all he was wearing was a tank top and really, really tight pants.

The man noticed. He blushed and fiddled his lip between his teeth and Adam knew he had this one. And he did, the man just nodded when Adam told him how much he charged and motioned Adam 'round the other side of the car. And Adam hated to admit it, but, yeah, maybe he did sashay his ass 'round to the passenger seat. Just 'cause it was this guy's first time and Adam wanted it to be special.

"If you don't want to this at your place I know a good motel." Adam said as he pulled the door closed behind him. The man shook his head. "My roommate's out for the night and I…" Adam smiled and ran his hand up the guy's thigh, making him jump so bad he almost swerved off the road. "Shh." Adam soothed, leaning closer to the man and breathing another 'shh' into the crook of his neck, making him shiver, and he could feel the guy getting hard already. "You wanna do this on your turf, I get that."

They managed to stay on the road until they pulled up in front of an apartment block close to the university and Adam had already guessed his client was a student there. What he hadn't guessed was once they were in the elevator he'd get pushed flat up against the wall and kissed senseless. And this guy was good, he waited for Adam to kiss back and he found just the right spot and Adam was melting against this guy and that was bad. Because this was just work.

As the elevator dinged his client pulled back and gave Adam this big, goofy grin that showed of his dimples. "I'm Sam. Will… will you tell me your name?" Adam ran his tongue over his lip, decided he wanted more and surged up to meet Sam for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. And then Sam just picked him up. Not that Adam was that much of a sub, but jeez, this was a turn-on. And they stumbled out into the hall with Adam's legs locked around Sam's waist, until Sam leant them up against a door and detached himself from the kiss to fish around in his pockets for his keys, whilst Adam just moved on to kissing his neck.

Adam had never been addicted to much, except maybe nicotine, but now he understood what it was truly like; he felt like if he didn't get Sam he'd die and he didn't want to die so he just kept kissing him and when the door finally opened he just let Sam keep on carrying him, barely noticing him kick the door closed and only realising they´d moved when he was thrown down on a bed.

And now Sam wasn't acting like a first-timer, he wasn't hesitating. He was doing pretty much the opposite of hesitating, not that Adam minded. Well, he did. He was supposed to be the one driving Sam wild, not the other way around. And when Sam started sucking a hickey into Adam's neck, all teeth and tongue and a whole lot rougher than Adam would have thought he'd be, Adam couldn't, physically couldn't get his voice to work, to tell Sam that it was kind of against the rules.

He had it bad for this guy he'd met ten fucking minutes ago. Rip all his clothes off, have sex for hours, don't even care if he pays kind of bad. And that was really inconvenient for someone like Adam. He needed to get paid. But right now he was focused on getting his hands on Sam's chest if it killed him, fingers unnaturally clumsy with the buttons of Sam's shirt.

Sam pulled it over his head and Adam stared. He'd been right; Sam's muscles really were to die for. He ran his hands down Sam's six pack, until he reached the waistband of his jeans, lingering there for a second, teasing, before heading for the fly, as he latched his mouth on to one of Sam's nipples.

And he was tugging at Sam's jeans when Sam grabbed his hand and dragged them up, holding both his writs in one huge hand as he reached down for Adam's pants with the other, dragging it down Adam's chest on the way down. "You never did tell me your name…" He chuckled and it wasn't so much of a question as a statement. "Adam."

And Adam could have kicked himself. He _never_ used his real name. Never. He just used fakes. His favourite was either Sean or Mark, but there was Simon and Jake and Jason and Nathan. So many different names. And now he'd gone and used his real one.

And after Sam had let go off Adam's wrists and tugged off his tank top, he let him get to work on is jeans again. And them Adam just stared. 'Cause Sam was… well, everything about Sam was pretty huge so he shouldn't have been surprised but damn!

And he looked up at Sam's face and Sam was smiling. Not the goofy smile from before, or the nervous little smile from the car but a damn sexy smirk and Adam really had to get out of his pants right now, 'cause he was on the clock and he did not want to rush this.

And Sam could apparently read Adam's mind, because he reached out to his dresser and pulled out all the essentials, even though Adam had them in his bag, but Adam was kicking off his pants and running his hands distractedly over Sam's body, because Sam was just so damn beautiful, and he didn't really mind using Sam´s stuff. He was so distracted he didn't notice that Sam was about to slip his fingers into him until it happened.

But he noticed it then, 'cause, you guessed it, just like the rest of him Sam's fingers were big and they felt good. They felt really good and again it was Sam driving Adam wild, but by the look on Sam's face that was just what he wanted. Adam was falling apart already and Sam had barely even started. He bit his lip as Sam slid the condom on and then he reached down to help him lube up, leaning up to kiss Sam when he groaned.

And he just kept on kissing him, even as Sam finally slid into him, slowly at first, stopping when Adam winced into the kiss. Adam got fed up in the end and egged Sam on by wrapping his legs around Sam's waist again, moaning into the kiss, trying not to think about Sam being one of the only people to stop and make sure he was all right. Trying not to think of Sam as a client, just for a little while, focusing instead on the fact that Sam had started moving, just slow enough to drive Adam crazy.

And Adam felt just a little bit powerless under Sam, so small compared to him, and it felt kinda good because, stupidly, irrationally, he trusted Sam not to abuses the power he had over Adam, trusted him to just make Adam feel good. And, for once, maybe trusting someone wasn't really all that stupid. Especially when Sam wrapped his hand around Adam's dick and moved it in time with his thrusts and before he realized it Adam's already there, seeing stars and too shocked to even say anything, with Sam right on his heels, groaning Adam's name into his ear.

:::

Adam usually doesn't do house calls because he really hates being kicked out on his ass afterwards. But Sam's far too nice for that. He drags Adam into the shower and Adam might just of considered letting him have a freebie for the shower sex, because he really should be paying Sam for just how good it feels to be pressed up against the tiles in the tiny shower cubicle with Sam buried deep inside. But Sam pays for both as Adam shuffles awkwardly in the hall on Sam's doorstep once they finally leave the shower and get dried.

Before he leaves Adam looks up at Sam one last time, just one last look and then he van walk away forever. But then Sam grabs his arm and drags him back and kisses him and Adam realizes he's never gonna walk away from this, not properly. But he keeps his cool and he's the one that breaks the kiss, backs away from Sam, puts on a cocky, sultry little grin. He's the one that chuckles "You know where to find me next time you're not busy, right gorgeous?"

And Sam's back to blushing at being called gorgeous, like it's finally caught up to him the he just paid for sex with a whore he picked up on a street corner. But he nods at Adam and asks him if he's sure he doesn't want Sam to drive him back. Adam shakes his head and gives Sam one last smile, but it's not because if Sam doesn't come back Adam'll go find him himself, because he's hooked.

And Adam goes home, even though it's still early and he could get another client, because for once he can end a working night in a good mood.

:::

Two Saturdays had passed since Sam had pulled up and got Adam hooked and Adam's seriously starting to consider going to Sam's apartment and having wild sex in the lounge, roommate be damned. But he doesn't have to commit what would probably be considered public indecency when Sam's crappy little car pulls up at his corner. He snuffs his cigarette out under his sneaker and saunters to the passenger seat, not even bothering with his usual driver's window routine.

Swinging himself into the car he's met by Sam, who's not even starting out all bashful, already all hands and mouth and all over Adam and that's when Adam's pretty sure that he's not the only one that's hooked on this feeling. He's also pretty sure they're not gonna make back to Sam's apartment if Sam keeps kissing him like this.

And they don't. Adam ends up sat on Sam's lap in the driver's seat his hand wrapped around both their dicks as Sam just attacks his neck. And he focuses on that and if he concentrates real hard it's almost as if this isn't a job.

:::

It starts to become a regular thing; Sam picks him up nearly every Saturday and some nights Sam will make him stay the night at his place, but only when he knows his roommate's not coming home that evening. And even if he doesn't stay over Adam doesn't take another client on nights he's been with Sam. He goes home to his dingy apartment and he goes to bed or he listen to the radio or he reads.

On nights he's been with Sam he doesn't think about his mom rotting in a psych ward, babbling about monsters and ghouls and ghosts and the man that never came back. He doesn't think about the other whore that worked the corner with him before he just disappeared, or the way the police had snorted when he'd tried to file a missing persons report.

On nights that he's been with Sam Adam doesn't think about John Winchester, the father that never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek where this came from but I'm really happy it reared it's strange head. Hope you liked it C:
> 
> Phe x


End file.
